1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to detecting the presence of silicates in flowing fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Production operations recover fluids such as gas and/or liquid hydrocarbons from an underground formation via a production tubular. Solid particles, such as sand (silicate) grains, are often carried in the recovered fluid through the production tubular. These sand grains can cause erosion of various components of the production tubular, such as a pump for pumping the fluid, a flow control valve located on the tubular and the tubular itself. The effects of sand erosion can be costly to a production operation. The present disclosure provides a method and apparatus for estimating amount of silicates in a fluid flowing in a production tubular in order that preventative actions can be taken.